finale_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Lolly
In her original season, Princess Lolly was the source of much drama, but inside and outside of the game. While competing in the season, Princess Lolly was often visited by subjects from her home kingdom of Candyland. These visitors included PrinceMarshmallow and SundaeButler. By the end of the season, Princess Lolly's true love, Prince Marshmallow, had been shot, and her mother, the queen of Candyland, had fallen ill. In the game, Princess Lolly is remembered for her unique relationship with CJ, and rivalry with Staci. She was a part of the Gumdrop Alliance. Princess Lolly immediately begins to tell the other contestants about her home, called Candyland, in Oh, You're Saving The Best For Last. The host dramatically tells the contestants that Pompeii is home to a volcano, which is fortunately not currently active. Princess Lolly is shocked, and excitedly tells everyone that Candyland has a volcano, but its made of chocolate. Moments later, the host allows the contestants to do self-introductions, so Princess Lolly happily introduces herself, informing everyone that she is the princess of Candyland, and lives in a delicious candy castle. Excited by this, Bow leans in for a selfie with Princess Lolly, who says that they look cute together. After Black Cindy informally introduces herself, Princess Lolly asks if she is unemployed. Seeming concerned, she offers Black Cindy a chance to stay with Grandma Nutt in her peanut brittle house. Despite the kindness, Black Cindy rudley corrects Princess Lolly, saying she is indeed employed. Princess Lolly continues to show extreme excitment during the introductions, and even offers the other contestants gingersnaps. No one replies, except Black Cindy, who says gingersnaps are "the shit." While Jocasta Odom is introducing herself, Shawn Soup demands he quiet down, so he won't attract the zombies. PrincessLolly tries to comfort him, saying there are no zombies. After the introductions, the host informs the contestants that they will be spending the season in a circle of houses which sit directly next to the inactive volcano. Princes Lolly, however, asks if she can sleep in her gingerbread hut. When the challenge begins minutes later, the contestants are shown a picture containing six past Finale ''competitors. One of the former contestants is Misery, a player from a season Princess Lolly had watched with her mother in the ice cream sea. Princess Lolly argues that Misery was a terrible competitor. Princess Lolly fails miserably the challenge, and appears to be discouraged. Despite saying she had seen ''Yukon previously, she later says that she doesn't watch Finale, and that she is a slow thinker. In the end, Princess Lolly loses to Staci, who chooses to Reward Shawn. Upon seeing Shawn Rewarded, Princess Lolly congratulates him, and solemnly says that he makes her miss home and the streets of peanut brittle. When it is announced that Shawn had received immunity, Princess Lolly excitedly tells Shawn that she is proud of him, and offers him the choice of gingerbread of a lollipop. At the elimination, Princess Lolly interrupts the host while he is announcing the dinner when she hears something suspicious. Shawn panics, thinking it's zombies, but it turns out to be Princess Lolly's grandmother, Mamma Gingersnap. The surprise guest announces that she is here to give everyone gingersnaps for dinner, courtesy of PrincessLolly. A majority of the contestants are overjoyed by this announcement, and Princess Lolly happily thanks her grandmother before she leaves. Whitney, however, does not get gingersnaps, as she is voted out and sent home. Upon entering the challenge in''' '''I'm From Ireland, Princess Lolly tells Staci that she has put her in "a good humor," after she tells everyone that great great great Uncle Jojo created episodes. Moments later, the host begins to explain the challenge, telling the contestants they are standing a clearing outside of town. Confused, Princess Lolly asks the host why he is telling them where they are, claiming that the contestants can see it with their own "jellybean" eyes. Princess Lolly does not speak during the challenge, which is won by Staci. Staci chooses to Punish Tikki, which Princess Lolly calls clever. Staci, not flattered by the princess, tells PrincessLolly to shut up, as she is getting on her nerves. This shocks and greatly angers Princess Lolly, who threatens to have her candy guards throw Staci in the gumdrop dungeon, where she will be tortured by candy spears and eaten alive by a monster made up molten hot chocolate lava and cake. At the elimination, Bow eagerly asks where the gingersnaps are, but Princess Lolly sadly informs her that there are no more, and blames Staci. The host announces the night's dinner, which Princess Lolly hopes is candy, but turns out to be chicken nuggets, which the princess says are "yucky." Princess Lolly is kept safe, leaving the bottom two as ThatAmazing and Mooncrusher3. Seeing this bottom two, Princess Lolly says it is intense, and claims that Staci must have something to do with it, calling her unbearable. It is announced that there is a tie, causing a revote between only ThatAmazing and Mooncrusher3. Princess Lolly decides to vote for Mooncrusher3, and nervously hopes that the vote goes in her favor. It is revealed that ThatAmazing is eliminated. Although this isn't in Princess Lolly's favor, she is pleased when ThatAmazing chooses to Punish Staci for his Grand Finale. She receives Mute, causing Princess Lolly to laugh hysterically. Tells Staci that the Candy Kingdom is laughing at her, also, and points out the irony in Staci threatening to muzzle her, but being muted instead. The contestants are soon sent back to the houses, and Princess Lolly suggest they take a route through the Gumdrop Mountains, which holds excellent shortcuts. In It Says So In The Bible, Princess Lolly immediately revives her rivalry with Staci from the previous episode when she enters the challenge. Staci, who is not allowed to speak, screams as Princess Lolly mocks her, asking if her "great great great Uncle ChildishBooBooHead" invented stupidity, because "that's what she is." Moments later, CJ asks Princess Lolly if she wants to "lick his lollipop." Princess Lolly seems disturbed, and ignores the question, instead asking the host if she can give everyone candycanes before the challenge starts. The host approves of the idea, so Princess Lolly hands everyone a candycane. During the challenge, Princess Lolly gets confused with the rules, at which point she admits that the candy people always told her she was a "confused little girl." Princess Lolly only manages to score her first point in the challenge, which is Majority Vote, by answering Tina Wesson in the second round, who she says is ugly. Moments later, when Shawn fearfully worries that Bow might be a zombie, Princess Lolly tries to comfort him, saying that there are no zombies. In a later round, Princess Lolly scores yet again, but the host confuses her with Staci, who answers Denise. Princess Lolly angrily informs the host of his mistake, and threatens to lock him in the candy dungeon and replace his teeth with lemon-flavored gumdrops. At the elimination, the host asks Princess Lolly if there are any alliances forming. Princess Lolly immediately informs him that there are already alliances existing. Moments later, the host announces that the dinner is salad, as a homage to Jessica from Berwick Castle. ''This upsets Princess Lolly, who intended for the dinner to be lollipops, however, the host tells her he wants the dinner to be something healthier. Princess Lolly sadly informs him that because she is made of candy, salad would be posion to her. When Princess Lolly is given her salad, however, she reluctantly eats it, but ends up vomiting sugar. Princess Lolly votes Tikki with the majority, and he is sent back to Ireland. PrincessLolly wins her first immunity in '''You're As Barren As The Desert'. Princess Lolly arrives at the challenge crying, but quickly wipes away her tears when it is announced that the next challenge will be the Performance Challenge. While the contestants are partnering up, Princess Lolly demands Jocasta to be her partner, and asks her to be best friends. Jocasta does not respond, so Princess Lolly asks again, but is interuppted by Mooncrusher3, who claims that he had asked Jocasta to be his partner first. The host asks the two who is going to have Jocasta, who still hasn't spoke. Both Mooncrusher and Princess Lolly tell the host that they want Jocasta, until CJ asks Princess Lolly to be his partner, causing Princess Lolly to happily accepts. Moments later, Princess Lolly gasps and asks CJ if he's asking her for a showmance. CJ does not respond, but Staci snaps at Princess Lolly, saying that she is the only one who deserves a showmance. Offended, Princess Lolly tells Staci that she hates her with all her "sugary gumdrop heart." CJ finally tells the two girls that he is not yet off the market, and Princess Lolly states that if they had a showmance, Mamma Gingersnap would be proud. PrincessLolly and CJ are the fourth and final group to perform. While PrincessLolly plays Rylan, CJ plays Pornstache. The performance is short, and involves Princess Lolly using explicit language, and CJ slapping on fake muscles. Despite being short, Princess Lolly and her partner are victorious, and win immunity. Upon winning, CJ hugs Princess Lolly tightly. Because they won, the host tells PrincessLolly and CJ to Reward a player and Punish a player. A majority of the contestants beg to be Rewarded, but Princess Lolly ultimately is torn between Shawn or Jocasta. She ends up picking Jocasta, and leaves CJ to Punish someone. At the elimination, Princess Lolly asks if she can have a question, and as a result, is given a generic question by the host. Asked how her game is going, Princess Lolly responds to the host that it is going lovely. Moments later, however, she groans and announces that she doesn't feel so good. She predicts that the sick feeling is from the salad from the previous dinner, and soon begins to vomit sparkles. Overreacting, Princess Lolly suspects that she was fed zombie salad, and angrily questions why the host tried to kill her. The host appears confused at this, but Princess Lolly persuses, threatening to put the host's head on a stake. It doesn't take long for Princess Lolly to calm down, and soon, a mysterious prince named Prince Marshmallow arrives. Not surprisingly, Princess Lolly knows the prince, but is shocked to see him there. Prince Marshmallow informs Princess Lolly of the urgent news regarding the queen of Candyland, who has fallen ill. The prince notes that the illness was caued by posion. The shocked Princess Lolly frowns, while the host asks Prince Marshmallow to leave rudely. Princess Lolly informs the host that the prince had come with urgent news, and that there is trouble in Candyland. The host asks Princess Lolly if she needs to leave, but she reluctantly decides to stay. In I'm An Exiled Princess, Princess Lolly makes a shocking reveal upon entering the challenge. Beginning by saying that she hasn't been completely honest with everyone, Princess Lolly tells the remaining players that she is not allowed to return to Candyland. Moments later, CJ asks Princess Lolly if she is a man, to which Princess Lolly sadly states that she is not a man, but an exiled princess. According to the princess, her mother had exiled her from the Ice Cream Sea, and she was forced to leave the kingdom. She them reveals the story of the two families of the kingdom, the Candylets and Montegums. It is explained that because Princess Lolly and Prince Marshmallow are from different families, they are not meant to be together. Shawn tries to comfort his friend, telling her to have faith and to look at his current relationship. Princess Lolly points out to Shawn that he and his girlfriend's families are not forbidden to see each other. CJ also responds to Princess Lolly, but unlike Shawn, is sobbing. The sobbing upsets Princess Lolly, who admits to CJ that she does love him, but can't handle it, causing her to run away crying. At the elimination, Princess Lolly is mostly silent until the dinner is announced to be ice cream. The contestants are given the oppurtunity to pick their favorite flavor, and Princess Lollly excitedly asks for bubblegum. She happily says that the ice cream is cheering her up, not only about the last two posionous dinners, but about her mother and Princess Marshamallow, too. Despite what CJ had previously told her, Princess Lolly says that she must move on with her new love, who is CJ. CJ uncomfortably disregards the comment. In the end, Sahara is eliminated and Princess Lolly recieves her bubblegum ice cream. Realizing that she made the final 6, Princess Lolly cheers, and randomly exclaims that she loves Rewarding people. After Sahara leaves, Princess Lolly is shocked to find another visitor. A man named Sundae Butler arrives, informing Princess Lolly that the prince has been shot. Hearing this, Princess Lolly runs away crying, but before she does, Sundae Butler warns the princess to not return home, as he thinks the murder was commited by the Montegums. At the challenge in''' '''I Don't Do Gambling, Staci laughs at the fact that PrincessLolly's boyfriend is dead. On edge, Princess Lolly slaps Staci and tells her to never speak to her again, along with calling her a wretched cow. Princess Lolly reminds Staci that she lost the love of her life, and questions how she has the nerve to laugh at him. While CJ tears up, Jocasta hugs Princess Lolly, and assures her that everything is okay. Staci admits that she has nothing left to say as Princess Lolly cries. In a shocking twist, the contestants are commanded to meet the host at the top of the soon-to-be active volcano for the challenge, which turns out to be an Auction. The contestants begin to travel up the volcano, with Staci requesting to be the leader. Still bitter, however, Princess Lolly refuses to allow this, telling Staci she's "done enough." Staci objects, saying that she was joking, but Princess Lolly does not listen to her, and splits off from the group. Despite taking her own path, PrincessL olly arrives very soon, unlike Staci, who is the final person to arrive due to her weight. When Staci finally reaches close the challenge site, she is groaning, which causes Princess Lolly to warn Shawn that she is a zombie. Shawn begins to scream, and Princess Lolly suggest he push her back down the volcano. Jocasta hugs Shawn, stopping him, and a helicopter is called to take Staci the rest of the way up. Seeing the helicopter, Princess Lolly remarks that if Staci were her friend, she could ridden her licorice horse. The first item, a Punishment, is purchased by CJ for all of his money, and Princess Lolly suggests he use it on Staci for being so mean to her. To pursuade him, Princess Lolly kisses him. Though CJ seems disinterested, he Punishes Staci anyway. Princess Lolly only makes one purchase during the Auction, being the last item, which she immediately bids all her money for. The host sets down two covered items, and uncovers him. Princess Lolly is given the chance to choose between 5 Rewards or a Steal Immunity to steal the Immunity won by Jocasta in the previous round. Jocasta claims that Princess Lolly does not have the meaness in her soul to steal him immunity, and Princess Lolly solidifies this by purchasing the Rewards, giving one to each of the remaining contestants. Staci is given x3 Votes, but shockingly decides to give them up to Princess Lolly, saying that she is guilty for the mean remarks she had made. Staci is eliminated that night. In Answer Me One Thing Before I Go, the host announces that two people will be sent home at the elimination that night. Anxious about this, Princess Lolly admits that double eliminations scare her. While the rest of the contestants enter the challenge, she briefly mourns Prince Marshmallow. Upon entering, CJ screams at Princess Lolly to stop talking to him. Thrown off guard, Princess Lolly asks what she has done to him. While the host explains the challenge, CJ breaks down, informing Princess Lolly that he can't handle the fact that she is always saying hi to him and being nice, as he is used to the girls he likes ignoring him and calling the cops. Princess Lolly comes seconds away from winning the challenge, but is defeated by Black Cindy. At the elimination, Princess Lolly never picks up the conversation with CJ, but votes him at the elimination, along with Jocasta and BlackCindy. The bottom two comes down to CJ and Jocasta, which makes Princess Lolly nervous for Jocasta's sake. In the end, however, Jocasta survives and CJ is sent home. Princess Lolly finally acknowledges CJ, and weakly apologizes for voting him out. CJ calmly admits that he wanted to be away from the princess anyway. Before he leaves, Princess Lolly asks CJ if he prefers Candylets or Montegums, but instead of answering, CJ sobs. After CJ's exit, the second elimination of the night takes place, in which Princess Lolly turns on Jocasta and votes for him with Shawn and Black Cindy. Though she seems sad, Princess Lolly claims that Shawn had forced her to vote for Jocasta. Princess Lolly, Shawn, and Black Cindy are the final three in She Ruined My Life! Instead of a challenge, the three participate in a Fallen Comrades, in which they look back on the previously eliminated players of the season. One by one, Princess Lolly remarks on the eliminated contestants, only having positive things to say about most of them. Eventually, the three reach CJ, where Princess Lolly confesses her love for him, but admits that it was not a mutual feeling among the two. At the final elimination, Princess Lolly hopes the dinner is candy. The final three are surprised when the host reveals three different dinners in front of them, each fitting one contestant's unique food choice. Unsurprisingly, Princess Lolly's dinner is candy, which she says "eats the soul of her enemies." Princess Lolly is placed in the bottom two with Shawn, but is announced to be safe, putting her in the final two with BlackCindy. Princess Lolly apologizes to Shawn before he leaves. At the Finale, Princess Lolly loses to Black Cindy by one vote.